


Do you prefer me like this?

by tomcollins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Sexuality Crisis, eren is self concious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Do you prefer me like this?” He cries.<br/>“Armin!” Eren yells.'</p>
<p>Eren and Armin fall in love but Eren is insecure about his sexuality, but Armin is desperate to make it work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you prefer me like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Ermin is not my forte but this was fun to write~! Written for a friend ^.^

Armin had first seen it him and Eren were walking home from the convenience store. They both walked side by side, silently eating the ice-creams Armin had spent his change on. There was nothing particularly peculiar about this event; they often walked home like this. Armin looked sideways at Eren, wondering whether he should say something. He was incredibly intelligent but when it came to dealing with boyfriends he had no idea. Biting the inside of his lip Armin decided to swallow his pride and reached slowly for Eren’s hand. As soon as their fingers touched Eren’s hand jerked away. Armin’s eyes widened and he looked down at their hands. Maybe it was just an automatic response? Sucking in a breath, He tried grabbing it once more. This time, Armin watched as Eren moved his hand to grab his other arm. Armin looked up to see Eren looking away, his ears red.  
“Eren?” Armin questioned.  
The smile Eren answered with didn’t reach his eyes.  
“Yeah?” he asked back.  
Armin looked forward and muttered a reply. They walked the rest of the way back in silence, Eren seeming a little too far away. With a sudden loss of appetite Armin let his ice-cream melt all over his fingers

********  
This continued on through the first month or so of their relationship. Every time they were in public Eren would avert his gaze, look away, and keep his hands out of reach. Armin soon started to piece it together. The final straw was when they went shopping. They had taken a train to the city, Eren saying that he needed to get some new clothes. Armin happily agreed to tag along, or at least he realized it meant that Eren was going to be distant again. The day went through, Armin’s mood sinking lower and lower with every store they entered. When they were traveling back home the sat in silence for a bit. Armin looked sideways at Eren. The almost-sunset of the afternoon illuminated his face. Armin thought he looked beautiful, his heart softening a little as he stared at his boyfriend.   
“Eren…” Armin said softly.  
Eren looked at Armin, and Armin smiled a little. He touched Eren’s face lightly and leaned in for a kiss. Eren’s eyes widened, frantic and alarmed. Before Armin’s lips touched his he pushed him away, moving back at the same time.  
“Armin!” Eren hissed under his breath.  
Armin looked down a little, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He looked back up and smiled innocently, closing his eyes to hide his disappointment.  
“What?” he laughed.  
Eren looked around the train, wondering if anyone saw.  
“Someone could have seen!” he fretted.  
Armin looked back down, resisting the urge to ball his hands into fists.  
“So?” he asked coldly.  
Eren didn’t answer. Armin grabbed his arm.  
“We’re dating aren’t we?” He added.  
Eren shook his arm from Armin’s grasp and looked away.  
“That’s not exactly the problem” Eren muttered.  
The rest of the train ride was done in silence.   
When Armin got back to his house he flopped down onto his bed and hugged a pillow tight to his chest. He knew now for sure. Eren didn’t like being with a guy. They had both known each other for a long time; they had grown up together, and fallen in love together. Armin had no doubts that Eren loved him; Eren made the first move and confessed. Was he scared of being gay? Armin didn’t personally see any difference whether you liked girls or guys, it was all the same in the end. Armin rolled over. Still, what was he going to do?

*****  
“Hello, Mikasa?” Armin asked into the phone, both his hands and voice shaking.  
“Armin? Is something wrong?” Mikasa replied.  
Armin looked down at the crumpled piece of paper on the table in front of him. He had planned this conversation, how he was going to say it all, but he was in no way ready for it.  
“I- I need to ask something but it may sound weird” Armin struggled.  
There was a pause that seemed to go for longer than the few seconds it did.  
“Go on” Mikasa said, questioning in her voice.  
Armin took in a deep breath and gripped his phone tighter.  
“I… was w-wondering if you m-maybe h-have… aprettydressIcouldborrow” Armin rushed.  
He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for judgment or awkward questions, but Mikasa replied almost straight away.  
“I haven’t owned ‘a pretty dress’ in years…” She said calmly.  
“Oh?” Armin sighed.  
“Yes, I suggest you try Sasha, or Christa” Mikasa added.  
Armin sat for a moment, regaining himself.  
“I… don’t have their numbers” Armin said.  
“What?” Mikasa asked, confused.  
Armin looked down at his feet, his grip on his phone loosening.  
“I only have you, Eren, Jean and Marco” Armin replied awkwardly.  
Mikasa didn’t reply for a while and Armin wondered if he had said something weird.  
“I’ll send you their numbers” She sighed, slightly amused.  
Armin muttered a squeaky thank you and tried to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming conversations.

*****  
Everything was in place, Armin just had to text Eren.  
“What’s my job again?” Jean asked, standing in front of Armin with hands on his hips.  
Armin explained and Jean nodded. Armin got up and walked towards his bathroom, but turned back to Jean.  
“Please don’t… judge me for any of this” He said.  
Jean raised his eyebrows and shrugged.  
“Hey, whatever” He replied.  
*****  
When Eren received a text from Armin, inviting him to dinner at his place, He was worried. Armin was a terrible cook; Eren hoped they were ordering takeout. Eren sighed and looked up at the sky. Had he offended Armin the other day on the train? No… Armin wasn’t one to get offended was he? Eren continued walking, trying not to think too much about it.  
When he arrived at Armin’s house, he stood by the door a bit, biting his lip and rocking back and forth on his heels a bit. With a huff he decided to finally ring the doorbell. He was taken aback when Jean answered the door.  
“Jean?” Eren questioned, frowning a bit.  
“Hey Jaeger” He replied, letting him in.  
Eren shuffled past Jean.  
“Armin is in his room, just meet him up there” Jean said, walking out the front door.  
Eren turned.  
“You’re leaving?” He asked.  
Jean looked back.  
“Yeah” he said simply, walking off.  
Eren closed the door, well that was strange. He sighed and made his way up the stairs to Armin’s Room. He knocked on the door and heard a distant ‘come in’. Eren entered and looked around. Armin was nowhere to be seen.  
“Close the door please…” Armin called from his side bathroom.  
Eren did and frowned, what was going on?  
“Could- Could you close your eyes?” Armin requested.  
Eren, still confused, sat down and closed his eyes.  
“They’re closed…” Eren said, speaking for the first time.  
Armin took in a deep breath and walked out, standing in front of Eren.  
“Open them” He whispered anxiously.  
Eren opened his eyes and gasped, taking in the sight in front of him. Armin stood there, dressed in a black and pink dress that could only be described as doll like. His face was painted with both makeup and anticipation. In his hair was a single bow, behind his ear.  
“I don’t have boobs so the dress looks weird…” Armin spoke quietly.  
Eren opened his mouth in shock.   
“Armin…” he began.  
“… And Jean did my makeup so it might be horrible…” Armin continued  
“Armin…”  
Armin looks down.  
“You don’t like being with a guy…. You’re scared of being gay… so I’m dressing like this to make you feel more comfortable…”  
“Armin…” Eren tries again.  
Armin Looks up, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
“Do you prefer me like this?” He cries.  
“Armin!” Eren yells.  
Armin looks Eren in the eyes, biting his lip. Eren stands up and shakes his head.  
“Take that fucking thing off” He mutters.  
Armin blinks, shocked.  
“What?”  
Eren sighs and walks forward, grabbing Armin’s shoulders. He looks Armin in the eyes then looks away, exhaling heavily.  
“I… I don’t care if you’re a guy…” He starts, biting his lip.  
“I don’t care. It doesn’t matter. It’s not that I’m attracted to girls, or guys, it’s you.”  
He leans forward rests his head on Armin’s.  
“I love you and you had to make yourself a girl for me to see it.”  
Armin stood in shock.  
“Now please take that stupid thing off before start laughing” Eren huffs amusedly.  
Armin steps back from Eren, his eyes filled with tears.  
“Eren!” He sniffles.  
Eren smiles at Armin.  
“Don’t cry, you’ll ruin your makeup, Jean did a pretty good job” He laughs.  
Armin laughs too, wiping his eyes, smearing mascara onto his arm. Eren looks at Armin again.  
“Actually, keep the dress on, it suits you” He grins.  
Armin punched Eren lightly on the arm and Eren laughs. He smiles endearingly at the blond haired boy, grabbing his face gently. He leans in and gives Armin a small kiss.  
“Eren…” He said, eyes wide.  
“That was for the train” He explains.  
He leans in and kisses him again, this time longer.  
“And that one is for all this.”  
“Oh my god Eren!” Armin said, blush spreading all over his face and to his ears.  
Eren steps back and rubs his hands together.  
“Now, go get changed, I’m taking you to dinner!” Eren announces.  
Armin looks at Eren with an astonished look.  
“Y-you don’t mind being seen?”  
Eren, who was already at Armin’s door, turns and grins.  
“No”


End file.
